


Nothing More

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, F/M, Post DMC5, Romance, They have feelings for each other, but are either of them saying anything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Lady wakes up in the shop to find Vergil is awake as well...
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: VerLady Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on tumblr: Both going to grab the same thing, touching hands and making eye contact

When Lady woke up it took her a second to remember where she was. She was on Dante’s couch, staring at the ceiling of the shop. It was still early, she could tell by the faint light coming in through the windows. Maybe it was only dawn. She could barely remember the night before—coming back here only after a particularly rough job, completely crashing on Dante’s couch only after barely being able to ask him if that was alright. 

Now she was wide awake, and the room was silent besides the soft squeak of the fan as it spun lazily above her. She groaned, turning on her side, and curling up against the back of the couch.  _ I may as well get up and make coffee.  _ Dante would probably sleep in—he always did. It might be better if she left before he woke. Yesterday had been enough of his lame jokes for a lifetime. She rolled her eyes and sat up, her sore muscles protesting as she rose to her feet. 

She was just slipping into the kitchen when she realized she was not alone. Standing at the counter in his usual attire was Dante’s brother  _ Vergil.  _

_ Oh.  _

“Good morning,” she said, and then grimaced. Why was she inviting conversation with him? Vergil had been back for several weeks now, and so far he seemed to have absolutely no interest in talking to anyone. The last time she had seen or spoken to him had been years and years ago… in Temen-ni-gru. Now, he didn’t respond. It looked like he was making tea. He set the teabag in his mug and turned to her with his cool expression. 

“Why are you standing there stupidly, woman?” 

“Tch!” She crossed her arms. “I was waiting for you to  _ move _ .”

“There’s plenty of room for the both of us,” he said, gritting his teeth, “Although, I assure you, I will  _ not _ be staying long.” 

“Good, fine by me,” Lady snapped, crossing the room to pull out the coffee filters from the cupboard. Vergil was already heating the water with the kettle, so it didn’t take her long to use the pour-over coffee maker to make herself a single mug of coffee. Both of them sat in silence, waiting. Lady, for her coffee to finish brewing from the pour-over, and Vergil for his tea to finish steeping. 

While she waited Lady used the opportunity to survey her “opponent,” as it were. She still remembered his face vividly, the way he had stared at her without expression.  _ “Is that what you think…”  _ He had been 19 then, and she 17. She had thought even then, with a flush rising in her cheeks, that he was rather handsome. Now, he hadn’t changed much, though he did look older and more tired. His pale blue eyes had always betrayed so much, despite his emotionless exterior. She had wondered then what had hurt him so. Now she didn’t even have to ask, didn’t have to wonder. She had heard enough from Dante and Trish. And for one  _ split _ moment she let herself feel for him, the pain he must have had to endure. No wonder he was so cold, so distant. 

Her coffee was finished. She set aside the pour-over and reached for the cream… at the same time as the blue devil did, their fingers brushing. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she glanced up to look at his scowl. He was so tall it was almost overwhelming. 

“I need this,” he hissed under his breath. 

Lady bristled. “So do I,” she said, glaring up at him defiantly. 

“Relent, woman,” Vergil said, “Or I will have to take it by  _ force _ .”

“Ask nicely!” 

“ _ I _ had it first,” Vergil said coolly. 

“So childish!” Lady snapped. 

“You’re the one who’s not letting go,” Vergil said. 

“Uhhh…” They both spun around to see Dante standing in the doorway, scratching his head. “You two are seriously arguing over the creamer. Geez. Vergil, I thought we talked about this.” 

Vergil narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. “Fine. You  _ may _ have the cream,  _ Mary _ .” 

“It’s _Lady_ ,” Lady replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Vergil’s frown deepened. She poured a bit of cream into her coffee and then gently pressed the container into his hands. “There. Now you can pour yours too.” 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Finally,” Dante sighed, crossing the room, and throwing his arms around both of them, nearly making Lady spill her coffee. “We can all be friends again.”

“Again?” Lady said skeptically. Vergil glanced over at her, he looked more irritated than open to the idea of being “friends.” But there was a flush in his cheeks as Dante shoved them closer. 

“Sure, why not! We have a lot of catching up to do, don’t you think?” 

“Release me, you fool,” Vergil hissed, trying desperately to pull away from Dante’s embrace as the younger of the twins pushed Vergil and Lady closer together. 

“Come on! For friendship and all that!” 

Vergil was growing more irritated by the second. Lady quickly ducked out from under Dante’s arm. “I think I better leave the friendship to you two,” she said nervously. She had seen the devils clash plenty of times. She wasn’t about to get into the middle of that  _ again _ . She stepped out of the kitchen to the sound of a  _ CRASH _ ! 

“Unhand me, Dante!” 

“Do you like Lady, Verge? Hmm?” 

“Release me  _ immediately _ !” 

Lady rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her coffee before sitting back down on the couch, letting the crashes in the kitchen die down before she dared approach either brother again. Still, a warmth filled her as she thought about Vergil, something that she wasn’t used to. It almost irritated her.  _ Well, whatever it is…  _ she glanced over towards the kitchen with a shake of her head.  _ Better not think about it.  _ The past was a tricky thing, and she had always imagined herself and Vergil as enemies, or allies against their wills…  _ nothing more _ . “Yeah,” she mumbled, taking another sip of her coffee. “Nothing more.” 


End file.
